SPIDER MAN
by mk1234
Summary: Meet Peter Parker. after an experimental spider cause half his DNA to be re-written with a spider's genetic code he must now shape his destiny into becoming the greatest hero of all time ... he must become the SPIDER-MAN!


Chapter 1

Now before we begin with my story let me explain a few things. My name is Marcus miles I'm a fourteen-year-old kid whose life is now completely messed up thanks to a turn of events that transformed me into a freak ….. A spider freak! I know you all knew the story of Spider-man A guy that got bite by a super spider and got awesome spider power? Have you all ever wanted to **BE **Spider-man? If so I'm sorry to say I am living your dream. But it kind of a dream that just not worth living. But in conclusion one thing that for sure is I'm not human …. Well any more.

…..

UNKNOWN LOCATION 9:15 PM FRIDAY FEBRUARY 18th 2054

Within the dark depths of my unconscious mind, something was at work. Forces that I could not begin to understand were moving, scattered fragments migrating to this specific place, that exact area, locking into place and working. After the last few pieces settled into place, there was a pause for quite some time, as if they were waiting in anticipation for the precise moment. And in an instant, it came. The darkness lit up in a blaze of divine light, flooding warmth and brilliance to every corner of the void until it settled. What was left was a universe of colour and shape, shadows and light coexisting at peace and at war. It was a scene of indescribable beauty, one that can only take place in the minds of humankind.

I opened my eyes.

It was bright.

On instinct I hissed in pain as I was immediately blinded by a bright spotlight being shown in my eyes, and then squeezed my eyes shut again. My eyes opened again, white dots dancing in my eyes, and could just make out a man in a white lab coat hovering over me. Once they did I took note I was in a filthy place with only one light bulb. The white bulb of the light – like the ones surgery rooms have – washed all over my already pale skin. I reached up to rub my eyes to find that it was restrained at the wrist to the metal slab I was lying on. Stifled a groan as I shuffled around in my restraints then turned my head from side to side, as to shake off the confusion I felt. I felt the metal band wrapped around my bare chest and my clothed legs. Turning my head, I saw my kidnapper shuffling through labelled test tubes, each filled with a kind of a chemical I didn't learn about in my chemistry class. I watched him closely as a bead of sweat rolled down my face, dripping off my hair and onto the metal table. I swear it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. When he turned around I closed my eyes pretending to be unconscious.

"Alright, big fella, just a couple more shots." I heard a voice say, loud, soft, then loud again, the voice lingering on couple. My head shook lazily from side to side, and I saw his mouth moving, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I squinted as my eyesight suddenly became very blurry, and trembled as I began to lose all feeling in every part of my body.

I groaned and tried to move, but the metal band wrapped around my torso, legs, and arms were strong. My vision was completely black now, and my hearing was gone, so I had no way of knowing if the doctor was finished with whatever it was he was doing. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. Despite the fact that my whole body was numb, I felt an intense wave of pain coming up through my body. It started down towards my toes, and then slowly worked its way up to my head, making me dizzy from pain. I balled my fingers into a fist, noting that the numbness was wearing off rather quickly. I pondered for a moment if this pain had something to do with it wearing off.

I opened my eyes back up, wondering if the blindness had worn off; everything started flashing from visible colour to. I closed my eyes back up to full control my sight.

I bit my lip to refrain from screaming from the horrendous surge of pain that shot through my body. I squeezed my eyes shut has hard as I could, and began thrashing around in my bonds. I coughed up some blood, a trickle running down my chin, the taste coppery in my mouth.

"…Losing him! We need to stabilize him, now!" I heard a couple doctors yell, heard hurried footsteps running my way. I coughed up some more blood, the pain becoming exponentially worse. Am I going to die here? I thought as I threw my head back, letting out the most, blood-curdling scream I'd ever heard in my life. Another sharp pain was felt in my left arm, another shot? What good have shots been so far? I silently asked the doctors.

I opened my eyes one last time to see if my sight had come back, and the darkness welcomed me once again. I grimaced, coughed up some more blood, and trembled as I felt my mind calm down. My breathing slowed, and my mind started to fade, they gave me something to sleep, I realized. I grumbled something even I couldn't understand, as I felt myself drifting away into sleep.


End file.
